User talk:Codyn329/Cody's Emporium!
Store Archives *'Archive 1' Welcome to my shop! Hello ! If you want to buy something please "add a new topic" here and what you want to buy, and wait for me to tell you where to click and for me to confirm order. Thank you! :) Codyn329 (talk) 22:26, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Nebular Crystal Can I have a Nebular Crystal? Lavalloveseris (talk) 16:43, January 1, 2014 (UTC) How many clicks will that be Lavalloveseris (talk) 16:43, January 1, 2014 (UTC) this store is closed 22:33, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh. Can you list any stores that are not on the shopnav??? 15:53, February 2, 2014 (UTC) all the ones not on the shopnav are closed... 22:35, February 2, 2014 (UTC) ok permit hey can i get a electrical permit please? supersimon123. Okay, wait for my new module to come up, and then once it's up (The Stardust Sticker Module) click it 85 times. Thank you. Codyn329 (talk) 00:19, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ok tell me when it up. oh and can i get 10 loose sparks. Sure, and actually, just click my Soundtrack Module please, I don't want you to be waiting forever to click so you can get your items. In total, it will be 135 clicks. Thanks! Codyn329 (talk) 22:07, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ok 50 done will do more tomorrw. ok im done send me them please. I almost got the items, but set up a trade Module for now like last time, is that okay? I'll try to click ASAP. :) Codyn329 (talk) 21:55, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ok done click away. I'll be able to click it soon today or tomorrow, sorry for the wait. If I have enough space, I'll friend you later too. :) Codyn329 (talk) 21:33, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ok thanks you are awsome cody. my friend request pending. and when your free i would like to buy a starter pack rank 5. i can wate if you are busy. You can expect it tomorrow, I'm sorry, I really have been busy. D: Since it's been 5 days since I didn't click it, I'll give 50 clicks to your page, or you can also get 50 clicks worth of items for free. If you forget, you can look up at my new rule I posted. :) Codyn329 (talk) 22:52, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ok thanks give me 90 nails and ill give you 30 cilcks back. and we will call it even. it been relly nice working with you. you are awsome man. cody you rock. Thanks. For that deal.. sounds pretty good actually. Deal! Thanks, it's been nice working with you too. :) Codyn329 (talk) 02:55, October 30, 2012 (UTC) The nails and sparks have been sent, and the permit should be sent later today. :) Codyn329 (talk) 23:39, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ok tell me where to put the 30 cilcks. oh and can i sill get a starter pack rank 5 with a pipe and without nails? ok it's the 10th i need my permit today cody. I know you are going to be angry, but I need to restock. As I'm no longer accepting items since it's closed, no rank 5 pack either. By now, I'll have to give you a reund by giving back 85 clicks you already paid for for the permit you never got. I'm sorry, all I can tell you know is to check your mailbox. :( I suggest going to 18tanzc's shop or LegoStefan24's shop. Codyn329 (talk) 15:18, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ok i need 100 cilcks to my electrician's apprentice gallery module and we well call it even ok. oh i give you your on 30 cilcks on your light worm oh and becareful maxie5014 i know him personal and hie said that he mite delete your shop if you did not give him his items so becareful. He can't delete my shop, only admins can. He is lying, how could he do something he can't? I can always revert the edits too, just so you know. I'm sorry it's been like this way too though. I'll start clicking and should finish tommorrow. :) Codyn329 (talk) 02:22, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ok Maxie5014's Order Hi my MLN name is Maxie5014 and I would like to purchase 1 Gypsum, 1 Pipe, 10 Loose Sparks and 30 nails. thanks. 13:07 October 26, 2012 (UTC) That's 100 clicks to my lightworm, and 15 to my Group Performance Module. When you're done, tell me, and then I'll send you your items. (Once I get them, but it will certainly not take long. I will probably get them while you're clicking.) Codyn329 (talk) 21:34, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the delay. All clicks are paid. I sent you a friend request. It is the one that says Maxie5014. thanks 11:37 October 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, expect them today or tomorrow. :) Codyn329 (talk) 22:52, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, I doubt I can finish this now, and I need to restock. In return, I can give 115 clicks for clicks you already paid for. Codyn329 (talk) 15:28, November 10, 2012 (UTC) 10 rough sapphires? Would you be willing to trade me: 1) 10 rough sapphires for 1,000 strawberries+100 clicks+3 honey pies+10 red flowers. 2) 15 rough sapphires for the Secret Satellite + Me plus 200 strwberries+100 clicks+1 honey pie. 3) 5 rough sapphires for 450 strawberries, 2 honey pies + 100 clicks. If you are willing to do one of theses, tell me which one. Also, if you think you can change some of the terms ask me, because I will be flexible. (As you see, I need rough sapphires.) Bluehat8 (talk) 10:48, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Mmm, I think I'll do 3). Listen though, 5 sapphires are 75 clicks. If you just give 75 clicks back, it will be good, otherwise you'd be overflowing items and I'd be in debt. :P Codyn329 (talk) 12:40, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok, will do. Where do you want them? (You've got too many pending friend req.s by the way) Bluehat8 (talk) 10:51, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Ermm.. Lightworm please. Sorry for the delay. :( In return, I can give you some Free Rubies on the way. Codyn329 (talk) 14:15, November 10, 2012 (UTC) 200 Flowers Hi Cody! Since the MBs are down, and I need red flowers, I came here. Do you have any? Thanks! :D BTW, I gave you 30 clicks on your lightworm for free. :) Paperclip8707 (talk) 23:05, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey clip! :) The limit is 50, but since you gave 30 more clicks, how about you get 75 flowers? 75 Flowers would be 37.5, and if estimated, 38 clicks. Is this fine? If yes, just give them to my Stardust Sticker Module, thanks. P.S Thanks for the clicks, Now I only need 252 more trans. Bricks. :) :P Codyn329 (talk) 23:34, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Sounds great, and I just payed. :) Paperclip8707 (talk) 00:47, November 4, 2012 (UTC) It sounds crazy, but I only have 52 flowers right now. I used to have much more, sorry. :( I'll send you what I have and then I'll give you the rest tomorrow. :) Thanks, and g'day to you. :) Codyn329 (talk) 01:16, November 4, 2012 (UTC) hey cody your back i sill need my permit please supersimon123 clic-clic Can you please click my millstone hurling module? 23:44, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Jay9730 The store is closed, but I might as well finish this. Please give a click in return onto my Stardust Sticker Mod. please, thanks. Codyn329 (talk) 13:06, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Clicked the mod. Thanks! By the way, sorry for any inconveiniences. It's okay. :) Also, I won last time, so if you want, I can give more clicks to it until you win, but that also means to give more clicks to my mod. If you want to, you can, but you don't have to. Codyn329 (talk) 22:21, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Totemic Animals Can I buy a tetomic animal off you please. :) I would like to buy a totemic wolf or something other. I might not be able to give you clicks today because I have exams but I might have time in say 3 hours time ;) Hugh-Z (talk) 00:58, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I can't sell you any, my store is closed. Try 18tanzc's or legostefan24's store! :) Codyn329 (talk) 03:52, November 30, 2012 (UTC) NEBULAR CRYSTALS :D Hey Cody, How many Nebular Crystals can you sell me??? I need a lot because i have like none. Thanks! 02:52, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello. :) It's closed, but I sent some nebs for free. Try 18tanzc's store! :) Codyn329 (talk) 03:52, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! 23:37, November 30, 2012 (UTC) trade i will trade you 200 thornax's 1 Electric Guitar, 1 Acoustic Guitar, 1 Drum, 1 ruby, 1 diamond, 20 lose sparks and 116 nails for 14 days/2 weeks in your group 'Performance. supersimon123 ' I will get you on my Group Performance for 2 weeks but I won't be accepting the items, because the store is closed.. Is this okay? Codyn329 (talk) 22:34, December 6, 2012 (UTC) yes i will pay 20 cilcks a day for 10 days then you can take me off okay. p.s. i will give you 16 nails 5 lose sparks and 100 thornax's for free!! merry christmas!!! Sapphires I would Like to buy 3 rough sapphires.Thesamman67 (talk) 22:13, December 23, 2012 (UTC) The store is closed, so I won't be giving you sapphires, but I'm willing to give some clicks to make up for it. Happy Holidays. :D Codyn329 (talk) 21:53, December 24, 2012 (UTC) open are you now open??? Cody, do you have any pipes and gypsum? I really need some.Tennerhead21 (talk) 21:58, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Also, is my trade on my page fair?Tennerhead21 (talk) 15:12, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Not sure if your trade is fair.. In my opinion, maybe 10 hypnotic frequency machines. If you can, put up another trade, I'll give you a gypsum, just give me an apple. You can talk to me about trades on my talk page here I'll do simple trades there, but my store is not open yet. Though I'll put a sign that it's open when I'm ready for bigger and better trades :D 00:50, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I set up a new trade: one apple for a gypsum, if that's what you were talking about.Tennerhead21 (talk) 02:16, February 1, 2013 (UTC) banner's Can i get 10 of each House of Mantles/Gauntlets Victory Banner's Supersimonx123 (talk) 17:55, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Loose Sparks Could I please have 32 loose sparks? That would be 5*32=160 clicks it think; I'll click 90 today, 70 next day. I am and . Rank 5 on legoboyvdlp, Rank 4 on John5606. What module will I clicks? If u dont have 32, please send as many as you can and tell me the new price. PS, great prices and great store design! 21:13, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello??? Is your store even open? 18:07, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Asa's order can I have 1 engine 2 red flowers and a strawberry jam please thanks! Asa (talk) 12:53, December 4, 2013 (UTC) (that would add up to 9 clicks) Stuff Can I get 50 elemental wind and 50 totemic fangs please? :3 --Netbag (talk) 02:01, June 22, 2014 (UTC) That'll be 100 clicks on my Dreaming Beam Infuser Module. :P Codyn329 (talk) 02:03, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Done. --Netbag (talk) 02:20, June 22, 2014 (UTC)